


Самое сокровенное

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Series: Wishing on a star [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angelic Possession, Gen, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Possession, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Void Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты само зло, что тут ещё нужно сказать?<br/>- И это говорит мне мальчишка, шкуру которого Ногицунэ носил как выходной костюм.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое сокровенное

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Изнутри](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414597) by [DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter). 



> По огромному количеству просьб, сиквел к моему драбблу "Inside". Хотя, если Вы тот драббл не читали, то всё равно всё поймёте. 
> 
> Также, объединила с заказом для группы, в которой я пишу: http://vk.com/woas_multifandom (Чтобы сделать заказ, достаточно зайти на наш аск: https://ask.fm/wishingonastar_4)  
> Заказ был на пост с теми словами, что Вы можете прочесть в описании фика.

\- Ещё партию? – непринуждённо говорит парень, расставляя фигурки по местам.  
  
Взгляд у Стайлза равнодушный, порой даже скучающий, только чернота в радужке блестит, иногда. Ангела эта чернота пугает – он такую только раз в жизни видел.  
  
Люцифер был создан отцом с целью, его имя, его титул – всё, что отец дал ему при рождении, указывало на его миссию. Приносящий Свет. В Начале Времен Люцифер зажигал звёзды, пытаясь воссоздать прекрасное Солнце отца, Люцифер парил в космосе среди своих маленьких творений и наслаждался их мирным светом. Свет был всем, чего Люцифер хотел, свет Отца его, Бога, вёл его и освещал путь его, и даже когда Люцифер пал и создал демонов своих – противоположных всему, чего отец его хотел – те тёмные твари вызывали у него лишь презрение.  
  
Но в Стайлзе, в Стайлзе нет темноты демонов, в нём нет темноты запятнанной человеческой души – у многих людей душа темнеет с их деяниями, но душа Стайлза чиста, хоть и изодрана сильно. Нет, в Стайлзе темноты нет, в нём живёт настоящая Тьма.  
  
Падший помнит, как сражался плечом плечу с отцом и братьями, как еле вышли живыми они из поединка. Он помнит сестру отца, помнит ужас, что она вселяла в него, помнит, что её единственной целью было разрушение и хаос, уничтожение всего света. Люцифер помнит Тьму, отражающуюся теперь в глазах создания её, выглядящего как невинный подросток.  
  
\- После этого, ты дашь мне ответ? – приподымает брови Люцифер, изображая любопытство – ему страшно, но мальчик этого не знает, и понять не сможет – Люцифер умеет скрывать свои эмоции.  
  
Он уже мысленно проклял всех, кого только можно, начиная с Отца, за то, что его выбор на роль временного сосуда пал на этого мальчика. Он не знает сколько времени уже прошло – в разуме время течёт иначе, чем снаружи – но Стайлз упрямо отказывается давать согласие на то, чтобы стать его сосудом. Люциферу, вообще-то, уже и не очень-то хочется занимать это тело, не после того, что он здесь нашёл, он бы сбежал и нашёл другое, но только вот Стайлз его не отпускает, держит его каким-то образом запертым в своём разуме.  
  
\- С чего бы вдруг? – вскидывает голову Стайлз, и это первый признак заинтересованности, который он показал за всё это время. – Чтобы ты мог пойти по Земле и устроить Апокалипсис?   
  
Люцифер презрительно кривится: Отец с его секретарём не были добры, расписывая его пороки и провинности в таком ужасном свете, что люди до сих пор его имя хулят на чём стало – несмотря на то, что именно это он, в принципе, и планирует.  
  
\- С чего ты вообще взял, что я собираюсь это делать? – возможно, если удастся убедить подростка, что ничего ужасного он не планирует, то тот отпустит его и пойдёт своей дорогой?  
  
Стайлз смотрит на него так, что сразу становится понятно – его лжи не поверили, немного удивлённо и немного забавлённо, и Люциферу почему-то становится интересно, смотрел ли этот мальчик также на предыдущего владельца его силы, на то создание Тьмы, что пыталось занять его тело точно также, как Люцифер теперь.  
  
\- Ты само зло, что тут ещё нужно сказать? – Стилински пожимает плечами, как будто всё действительно уже сказано, и Люцифер уже больше не может сдерживать себя и притворяться вежливым – как смеет этот ребёнок, наполненный Тьмой до краёв, обвинять ЕГО в том, что ОН плохой?  
  
\- И это говорит мне мальчишка, шкуру которого Ногицунэ носил как выходной костюм, - цедит сквозь зубы ангел, и мгновенно жалеет о своих словах.  
  
Из Стайлза Тьма наружу потоками рвётся, заставляя всё внутри Люцифера инстинктивно сжаться от первобытного страха – несмотря на то, что прошли эоны, он всё ещё помнит ту, что создала Стилински, и он всё ещё боится. Хвосты Стайлза, созданные из тьмы, метут по полу в предвкушении, глаза темнеют, а рот расползается в улыбке, предъявляя взгляду клыки.  
  
\- Разве ты никогда не слышал, - медленно говорит Стайлз и скалится ещё сильнее, - ту поговорку об ученике, который сам стал мастером?


End file.
